Corazón de Papel
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: Su corazón dolía y mucho, se estrujaba y se rompía en pequeños trozos de papel. Porque ese día, su corazón era tan frágil cual papel, y se rompió de tal manera que su arreglo era irreversible. Pesimo Summary


**Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece, si no a su creador **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón de papel:<strong>

Oscuro y lúgubre. Esas palabras describían a la perfección uno de los múltiples escondites de Akatsuki. El constante sonido de las gotas de agua chocar contra el húmedo suelo, inundaba cada rincón de aquella tétrica cueva. El olor a humedad se colaba en sus fosas nasales, haciendo que arrugara levemente el entrecejo. No era que le molestara, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a la humedad y a su olor. Pero aun así, no dejaba de incomodarla.

Los pasillos parecían interminables, cada paso que daba resonaba como eco en el extenso corredor. Mordía su labio con impaciencia y nerviosismo. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza tras aquella enorme capa negra con nubes rojas. Su cabello azul, recogido en una cebolla y una flor de papel adornándolo. Sus ojos ambarinos, buscaban algo o _alguien_ con desesperación. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no noto la presencia que se cernía tras de ella, hasta que la tomaron repentinamente por el brazo y la arrastraron, sin nada de delicadeza, hacia una habitación muy bien escondida.

Su respiración era acelerada por la sorpresa. Aun así, no hizo amago alguno de querer escapar, conocía muy bien a la persona que la tenia arrinconada contra la pared.

-Donde está Pain?- Una voz potente y masculina, le susurro al oído. Konan sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna y mordió su labio con satisfacción.

-Fue a Amegakure- Respondió simplemente y ahogo un suspiro de placer, al sentir las inquietas manos de aquel hombre que la sostenía en brazos contra la pared, recorrer su cuerpo por sobre la ropa.

-Perfecto- Murmuro contra su cuello y estaba segura de haberlo sentido sonreír.

De un momento a otro su capa se encontraba en algún lugar de la habitación, no le importaba donde había caído, estaba más concentrada en las sensaciones que aquel hombre la hacía sentir.

-Hidan- Gimió su nombre en su oído. Hidan sonrió arrogante, sintiendo su ego crecer al darle placer a la mujer entre sus brazos. Diría muchas más veces su nombre, de eso estaba seguro.

No sabía exactamente como habían desarrollado esa relación. No eran muy cercanos, ni hablaban en lo más mínimo. Ella solo seguía a su mejor amigo y novio. Pero… había algo en Hidan que llamaba su atención. Si, era escandaloso y le irritaba en sobre manera su actitud, pero ella logro conocerlo más a fondo.

_Flash back_

_Konan caminaba por los ya conocidos pasillos oscuros de la guarida de Akatsuki. Pain había solicitado con urgencia su presencia y ella ni tarde ni perezosa se presento ante él._

_-¿Qué sucede Pain?- Pregunto con curiosidad bien disimulada, la mujer de ojos ambarinos._

_Pain la observo impasible, su rostro serio y sin emoción alguna, estaba sentado en una gran silla, que se asemejaba a un trono. El peli naranja, se quedo en silencio unos cuantos minutos, los cuales a Konan le parecieron una eternidad._

_-Iré a Amegakure a arreglar unos asuntos. He mandado al resto de los miembros a lugares específicos, para continuar con la caza de los bijus, tú te quedaras a vigilar la base. Tengo mis sospechas de que un grupo de ninjas están vigilando nuestros pasos- La peli azul escucho atentamente cada palabra emitida por el hombre frente a ella. Asentía de vez en cuando, para darle a entender que tenía su completa atención- Eso sería todo, regresare en unas semanas-_

_Pain se puso de pie y se coloco frente a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, deposito un casto beso en sus labios – Cuídate mucho y no cometas locuras en mi ausencia- Konan sonrió con ternura y asintió, devolviéndole el beso. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, se sonrieron mutuamente, pero el romanticismo del ambiente fue cortado por los violentos golpes que había en la puerta._

_-¡Mierda Pain, abre de una maldita vez!- La voz masculina resonó en la habitación, provocando que el hombre de ojos celestes frunciera el seño con molestia._

_-Dejaremos esto para después- Murmuro en su oído, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, Konan asintió con una sonrisa y camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Esquivo con gracilidad un puñetazo de Hidan y sin inmutarse se retiro de la estancia._

_Hidan se dedico a devorarla con la mirada, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Sonrió sádicamente y entro a la habitación de Pain._

_-¿Qué quieres Hidan?-_

_-Que me mandes a una maldita misión, demonios. He estado inactivo por semanas y ya estoy empezando a aburrirme de esta cueva de mierda- _

_Pain llevo su mano a su frente pidiendo paciencia que no tenía. Hidan era el miembro más irritante, aparte de Tobi, que había en la organización. Agradecía infinitamente que Ame lo necesitara tanto en ese momento. Así no tendría que verlo en un corto, pero satisfactorio, periodo. _

_-Te mande a la guarida que esta al norte de la aldea de la hierba-_

_-Otra cueva de mierda, dame algo de acción, Jashin-sama me pide sacrificios y tu estas alentando mi deber con mi dios- Hidan había adquirido una expresión de fastidio mezclada con la locura._

_Estaba harto de estar atrapado entre esas paredes y recibir órdenes. El solo serbia a Jashin-sama, a nadie más. Ese amante del dolor, lo estaba restringiendo y eso lo molestaba en sobre manera._

_-Tsk, eres un fastidio, haz lo que quieras. Pero, ni se te ocurra hacer alguna locura. Suficientes problemas tenemos ya con los de konoha pisándonos los talones. Si te capturan, no hare nada para salvarte. Es tu problema._

_-¡Ha!, como si pudieran hacerlo- Exclamo con arrogancia el dueño de la guadaña, mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba, no sin antes destruir unos cuantos muebles a su paso. _

_Pain solo negó con la cabeza, hastiado de su actitud y se marcho a su despacho, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, ya que mañana se iría a Ame, solo esperaba que Konan se las arreglara bien sola._

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

_Konana caminaba por los extensos pasillos de la solitaria guarida. Pain ya se había marchado y se encontraba totalmente sola. Después del incidente con Hidan, había vuelta a llamarla para despedirse apropiadamente de ella. Sonrió cálidamente al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pain siempre era tan delicado. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, ya que comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas ardiendo, continúo su recorrido por la guarida._

_Debía revisar que los sellos estuvieran bien colocados y que no haya habido perturbaciones en algún sector. Al terminar de revisar todos y cada uno de los sectores, decidió ir a su habitación a descansar un poco. Grata fue su sorpresa, que al entrar se encontraran con un rubio acostado muy campante en su cama. Hidan tenía en sus manos una fotografía y jugueteaba con ella entre sus dedos. _

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Konan tratando de mantener la calma y no perder los estribos ante él._

_- Estaba aburrido- dijo con simpleza, sin dignarse a verla, Konan se irrito aun mas por su comportamiento y conto hasta 10 mentalmente._

_-Ese no es mi problema, lárgate-_

_-Huy que agresiva resulto ser la gatita de Pain- su voz repleta de sarcasmo y arrogancia, la irritaron aun mas. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona pueda sacarla de sus casillas tan rápido? Ni siquiera Tobi tiene ese privilegio._

_-He dicho que te largues- _

_-Tsk, que fastidiosa eres mujer-_

_Hidan se puso de pie con una parsimonia que hacía que Konan perdiera aun más los estribos. El rubio caminaba en su dirección, ya que tras de sí, estaba la puerta. Pero Konan no se había esperado que Hidan la tomara violentamente y la acorralara contra la puerta. El rubio había colocado sus manos en su retaguardia, haciendo que a fuerzas, tuviera que colocar sus piernas en su cintura, para evitar caer._

_-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?- Exclamo Konan mirándolo con furia, como respuesta, recibió un fogoso beso del religioso. Obviamente no le correspondía, estaba totalmente shockeada por su actitud, que en su mente no reaccionaba. _

_-Sucede, que tú me has estado provocando y mucho, ahora tu serás el sacrificio para Jashin-sama- susurro en su oído y la mujer de cabellos azules, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla por completo. De un momento a otro estaba recostada en la cama con Hidan sobre ella. No sabía porque lo hacía, ni el porqué no lo paraba. Solamente, comenzaba a corresponder cada caricia y beso propinado por el religioso._

_Al día siguiente, se sintió la peor escoria que podía existir. Despertó desnuda y con una delgada sabana cubriéndola. Hidan estaba dormido a su lado, en las mismas condiciones y lloro, lloro cuanto sus ojos se lo permitieron. No podía creer que hubiera traicionado a Pain de esa manera. El peli naranja llego a los pocos días después, sentía que Konan estaba extraña, pero no le tomo importancia. Konan lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un efusivo beso. Para molestia de Hidan que lo había presenciado._

_Siempre que podía, iba a la habitación de Konan y la hacía suya cuantas veces fuera necesario. No dejaría que Pain se la quitara, ella ya era suya, suya y de nadie más._

_Fin flashback_

Sintió aquella exquisita sensación de calidez en su vientre, la cual se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Su agitada respiración, provocaba que su pecho desnudo, subiera y bajara con rapidez. Hidan se dejo caer a su lado y la atrajo hacia él, Konan se acomodo en su pecho y sonrió. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no lo podía evitar. Ella quería a Pain y mucho, pero amaba a Hidan. Eso era suficiente, para cometer aquel acto impuro. No le importaba nada mas, sabía que era un gran error, pero esos errores le devolvían las ganas de vivir y seguir luchando en ese mundo sin sentido.

Con desgano, Hidan se puso de pie, comenzando a buscar su ropa regada por toda la habitación. Tenía que ir con Kakuzu a una misión asignada por el idiota emo de Pain. Se giro a ver a Konan y al igual que él, recogía su ropa. Tsk, esa mujer le estaba causando grandes problemas, sentimientos innecesarios, pero no lo podía evitar, la amaba y ella era la elegida por Jashin-sama. Lanzo un bufido y termino de vestirse. Se acerco a ella, y la beso con pasión.

-Me voy- Murmuro y se separo de ella, para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Te amo-

-….- Hidan se marcho de la habitación y ya fuera de ella sonrió con su usual sadismo – Yo también-

Y sin más que hacer, se retiro de ahí. Tenía que encontrarse con Kakuzu para comenzar con la misión.

**Semanas después….**

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki que seguían con vida, estaban reunidos. Pain los había convocado, para dar la información del paradero de uno de los bijus. Konan estaba preocupada, Hidan aun no volvía y eso la tenía consternada. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se concentro en la potente voz de Pain.

-Como ya sabrán, el jinchuriki del sanbi esta muerto y el biju está libre, Deidara y Tobi, ustedes irán tras el-

-Al fin, algo de acción- Exclamo Deidara sonriendo emocionado por la misión asignada.

-¡Siii! ¡ A Tobi le tocara ir con Deidara-senpai!- Tobi comenzó a saltar o corretear alrededor de Deidara, provocando que a este le apareciera una venita en la sien y mandara a explotar a Tobi.

-¡NO ME FASTIDIES!- Grito el rubio y se cruzo de brazos, tratando de aparentar que no había sucedido nada.

-Silencio- La voz autoritaria de Pain los hizo callar a todos y regresaron su atención al hombre de ojos celestes – Hay algo que también deben saber. La misión de Hidan y Kakuzu fue un fracaso-

El corazón de Konan se estrujo como si de papel se tratase, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían captado, tenía que ser una broma muy mala o una pesadilla.

-Kakuzu fue asesinado por el ninja copia Kakashi Hatake y el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, mientras Hidan fue capturado por uno de los miembros del clan Nara y está siendo vigilado constantemente- Pain acabo su relato observando las reacciones de los miembros, nadie se inmuto, sabían que pronto alguno de ellos moriría, así era la vida shinobi y era aun más probable el morir para ellos, al ser Nuke ninjas.

Pero hubo una reacción que no se espero. Konan se dio media vuelta y se retiro de ahí. La peli azul, caminaba rápidamente, tratando de mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos y que no se derramaran aun. Entro a su habitación y se encerró con llave, se sentó con parsimonia en su cama y tomo una almohada entre sus brazos, enterró su rostro en ella y se desahogo. Nunca lo volvería a ver.

Su corazón dolía y mucho, se estrujaba y se rompía en pequeños trozos de papel. Porque ese día, su corazón era tan frágil cual papel, y se rompió de tal manera que su arreglo era irreversible.

* * *

><p>Pfff... este One-Shot, se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo I made waffles xD<p>

Me pidio un fic sobre esta pareja y con algo de dificultad, pude terminarlo. No soy muy fan del HidanxKonan, asi que me tarde un poco en hacerlo y no creo que me haya salido muy bien la personalidad del rubio. Pero pues, hice lo mejor que pude :L

Reviews?

Atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**


End file.
